Monsters Like Me
by Insanely-Yours96
Summary: Naruto lives in captivity for the first six years of her life. Finally free, watch her take on the world. Warnings: FemNaruto, mentions of abuse, future romantic relationships with male characters.


**Monsters Like Me**

…

**ALONE.**  
Insanely-Yours96

…

I think I've always been here, alone, in this room.

My world is dimly lit by a tiny flickering lamp hooked to the tall ceiling. I think the walls are white, but I don't know colors too well, so I'm not sure. There aren't doors or windows here. To enter the room you have to do something from outside that makes a staircase fall from the sky.

Though the room is big, I can only reach twenty steps in any direction. There are red lines on the hard floor that mark the boundaries I am to stay inside of if I don't want to be punished. The shackles holding my ankles only let me reach three paces past the lines before pulling me back and setting off a loud thing called an 'alarm'. When I was younger I tried to reach farther, but it would always end in bloody beatings and large, angry bruises along my ankles from where the chains chafe at my skin.

There is nothing in my space except a dark tray that smells of rust, which is always here when I wake up from my drug-induced sleep. I have already eaten the small portion of molded bread it contained and finished the half glass of water. I recognize the sedative laced in with the liquid, but I don't complain. It just means that a week has passed since Sir's last visit.

Sir doesn't like me. He is a lot older than me with dark hair and cold black eyes. One of his arms doesn't work, but his other is very fast and strong and it hurts a lot when he hits me with it.

He calls me monster and demon. I think that's what I am, since I don't look anything like him or the few other humans that come into the room. I can't see his bones poking out everywhere and I don't ever feel a weird round thing in my neck. Plus, he has clothes, and all humans probably are born with them, because to be bare and disgusting like me is a disgrace.

I have long claws, too, and Sir's claws are really short and not filthy like all of me. His mane is short, too, and mine is long and red like all demon's are.

Sir doesn't hit me too much if I don't ask questions, and he only hits me when I do something stupid or when someone else makes him very angry. It is pretty nice of him to let me live in this room, because he says that anyone else would have killed a monster like me and he saved me.

He says that killing me would make the world a better place and everyone happy, but because he's understanding he will let a waste-of-space like me be useful for something. Apparently doing ex-pre-mints is useful, and so that is what he calls me sometimes instead of monster. Ex-pre-mint 032.

Sometimes, I wonder if I really am a monster, or if Sir just tells me I am. But then, if I wasn't a monster, other people wouldn't come in here and sneer at me and hurt me, I think, so he must be right.

I also wonder about my parents.

Did I have parents, or did the world just make me for people to hate? Did I ever have a monster family? Did they hate me and give me to Sir?

Or, maybe, my parents weren't monsters. Maybe they were normal and when they saw me they tried to burn me and kill me.

Thoughts like this make me feel sad and numb. Almost everything makes me feel numb.

Thinking that my parents are alive, some days, gives me hope. Hope that Sir just stole me when the sky was dark and maybe they'll come find me and love me. Hope that, maybe, if I'm a very good monster, Sir might take me to them and say that he trained me to be nice.

I've only mentioned my parents twice to him. Once he hit me a lot and said that I was an ungrateful monster. The other time he just stared at me for a long time, and said I killed them, and then I didn't get water for two days and food for five.

Why would I kill my parents? Maybe that is just what monsters do.

I linger along this chain of thought as the ceiling comes down and stairs appear. A masked person that always comes down before Sir's visits walks down them. He ignores me as he goes to the wall farthest to a tall metal table.

He scrubs it down with something that smells called 'bleach' before turning to me. I know the routine well, so I wait until he unlocks both ankles before following him to the table. He picks me up by the hair and sets me down on it roughly. It feels cold against my bare skin and makes me shiver. He binds me down to it as he curses at me.

I don't know what a bitch, whore or slut is, but by the way he says it I can tell that's what I must be. The straps are old and worn, but putting chain around my ankles, wrists and neck assure that I can't escape.

Why would I want to? I always think, but that is just another question, and questions make humans mad. Only dumb monsters ask questions.

I close my eyes when he slams a mask on my face and I feel myself drifting towards oblivion.

The last thing I hear is a muffled shout.

"NARUTO!"

What's a Naruto?


End file.
